With the continuous development of the radio and television industry, a user may select contents of interest to demand for viewing according to a preference. In this case, directivity is required when an on-demand program stream (an audio/video program signal) is sent to a VOD terminal device. In a VOD process, the directivity of sending the on-demand program stream to the VOD terminal means that an allocated IPQAM/QAM resource, that is, a signal route resource, is required to be able to cover the VOD terminal, that is, a signal modulated and broadcasted through the IPQAM/QAM can reach the VOD terminal.
In a digital television network, directivity of delivering a program stream in a VOD to a user terminal is manifested by the allocated IPQAM/QAM resource, and the main basis of achieving allocation of the IPQAM/QAM resource is which IPQAM/QAM resources cover the VOD terminal currently, that is, a location of the VOD terminal needs to be identified. Conventionally, in the field of the digital television, a static configuration scheme is adopted to provide configuration function in a VOD server system, so as to realize configuration management of a corresponding relation between the VOD terminal device and the IPQAM/QAM resource of the VOD server, which means that the location of the VOD terminal is fixed. In this case, when the user requests an on-demand program, the VOD server searches, according to the VOD terminal device requesting the on-demand program, static configuration information of the relation between the VOD terminal device and the IPQAM/QAM resource to obtain an IPQAM/QAM resource that may be used for broadcasting the on-demand program this time, which means that a signal route for the program to be broadcast to the VOD terminal device is determined. In this way, the VOD terminal device can only be used in a fixed location and cannot roam; configuration is complex, and the configuration relation is very complex since generally many VOD terminal devices exist; and when the system scale becomes bigger, an IPQAM/QAM device needs to move down, so the configuration relation needs to be reconfigured.